


The TARDIS Chronicles

by thecamelotcrew



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Again, Alyssa - Freeform, Alyssa Tyler - Freeform, Alyssatyler, F/M, Greyson - Freeform, Greyson Song - Freeform, Greysonsong, Nine - Freeform, Ninerose - Freeform, Ninth - Freeform, Ninth Doctor - Freeform, Ninth Doctor Era, Ninth DoctorxRose Tyler, Ninthdoctor, River Meddling Through Time, Rose - Freeform, Rose Tyler - Freeform, Rosetyler, Song - Freeform, TenRose - Freeform, Tenroses, Tenth Doctor Era, Tenth River on Rose Avenue, Tenthriveronroseavenue, TenxRiver, tenxrose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecamelotcrew/pseuds/thecamelotcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short teaser to The TARDIS Chronicles. </p><p>Alyssa is the daughter of Rose Tyler.</p><p> Greyson, the son of River Song. </p><p>Together, they work as a team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short teaser to " The TARDUS Chronicles " To be put up tonight :3 Have a partner in crime, Hayden. When I write, it will be under Kaitlyn... You can see it. When he writes (for now I'm posting for him) Hayden will be write before his work. Any suggestions? Check out our Instagram (Direct Message please) For now, @thecamelotcrew is mine, and I will be asking Hayden whether he wants me to put his up :3 Happy reading!

The TARDIS Chronicles 

-Kaitlyn 

Greyson was the son of River Song. He didn't know who his father was. He didn't allow himself to care. 

Alyssa was the daughter of Rose Tyler.  
She didn't know who her father was.  
She wanted to know who he was. She did care.

They were friends who knew the others problems. 

They both wondered who their parents were, one would admit, one wouldn't. 

That was their difference. Otherwise, they were the same.


	2. Page One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude to begging of TARDIS Chronicles preview. 
> 
> Alyssa is the daughter of Rose Tyler, TORCHWOOD Savior, 
> 
> Greyson the son of River Song, the woman who has meddled with Time. 
> 
> They have something to live up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Chapter by Kate :3 Enjoy dis stuff and guess ZE MONSTERZ! Ha ha XD It's unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine... 
> 
> (QOTD:) Favorite Fandom?   
> (AOTD:) I dunno man... Maybe Merlin?

Alyssas's Notebook, Page One, The TARDIS Chronicles 


	3. Page Two- Getting Ready To Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set right after chapter before this. Alyssa (daughter of the famous Rose Tyler) Greyson, (the son of River Song the one who is marked in Time) Both have some SERIOUS reputations to live up to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Kate once more :3 Next chapter by the brilliant Blue Baron (that's his YouTube, just so you know :3) and beta'd by me. So, yet again, all mistakes are mine on both XD! So thank you, and sorry chapters are short. We are giving off the imitation of Notebook (what Alyssa writes in) and ___ (SPOILERS! #riverreferncenailedit) for what Greyson writes in. Next chapter being posted soon :3 
> 
> QOTD: Favorite flavor of Ice Cream? 
> 
> AOTD: Strawberry? Mint? I dunno. 
> 
> HAPPY READING!

Alyssa's Notebook, Page Two, The TARDIS Chronicles 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sew chapter. (Imbetween teo chapters, helps things move along, etc.) Posted by Kate, wrote by the Blue Baron, (his YouTube.) 
> 
> We do not own Doctor Who, obviously. We make no money off of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote by ZE Blue Baron ;3 Posted by @thecamelotcrew, and chapter 3-4 (depending how you look at it.) As Tennant would say, " ALLONS-Y! "

Greyson's Phone- Note One,   
The TARDIS Chronicles 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions? DM to @thecamelotcrew on Instagram. :3


	5. (inside jason's head)

The tardis chronicles

Note 1-the tardis chronicles 

My name is Weston I am somewhat different if you'll say I am the son of river song. So I have always been around torch wood and the idea of a man who can travel through time and space was completey plausible. I've never really wanted to know my father. I didn't care. My mum talked about him liked he was some sort of gambler or conman. My mum also told me he found him in a telephone box. "Pretty poor man." I would always say. 

My best friend Alyssa on the other hand DID care she wanted to know anything and everything about her parents she was adopted by this lady named Clara Oswald who told her about her mother but she said she never knew THAT part of her father

Rember that telephone box I told you about. That telephone box Changed our lives.


End file.
